Sucker for Pain
by TheYellowPrincess
Summary: Days after the fall of the Final Empire, a Mistborn noblewoman puts her own plans in action. (Smut with a little plot, contains incest, rough sex and very dubious consent)


Being a noble sure had its advantages, Shauna thought to herself as she watched the dark haired skaa girl sitting on the ground, her legs tucked beneath her, her eyes wide with fear and wet with tears. The girl was older than her, but smaller. Her scrawny figure gave her an unremarkable appearance that had let her pass unmolested by the enforcers and by Shauna's father, but was exactly what the noblewoman liked.

"Stop crying, damned skaa.", she ordered with a casual backhanded slap across the cheek that sent the girl towards the bed, her face hitting the red velvet sheets and the soft mattress beneath. "I'm not going to have you killed.", she added, walking over to the skaa and lifting her up by the hair with one hand, drawing a pained whimper from the lips of the slave.

"But... No skaa comes back from a noble's bed!", the girl sobbed. Shauna grumbled, throwing the slave on the bed and advancing on her like a hungry animal. Her hands gripped the front of the rough wool shirt that the girl wore and ripped them down the middle, revealing her small breasts. The noble gave one of them a harsh squeeze, drawing another whimper from the slave girl.

"The Lord Ruler only cares about there not being halfbreed children.", Shauna said, her dark green eyes moving from the girl's bare feet, up her slender legs covered by the brown trousers, up her torso with the ash stained shirt that she just tore open, finally resting on the girl's face. Though she had a figure that Shauna enjoyed, it was that face that had captured her. The delicate, thin lips, the pale skin, the large almond shaped eyes... even the badly cut hair, uneven bangs falling above the skaa's eyes. Even ash covered, she had an air of innocence and frailty that Shauna couldn't help but love.

The girl cowered before her gaze, looking away. The noblewoman grabbed her chin, forcing the skaa to look at her. "I'm still going to kill you if I'm disappointed with your skills.", she threatened, squeezing the slave's cheeks painfully. "Are you going to disappoint me?", she asked in a whisper. The skaa managed to desperately shake her head despite the position she was in.

"Good.", Shauna said, throwing the girl off the bed. "Now get on your knees and take my boots off!", she ordered, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs.

It took a couple of seconds for the skaa girl to recover and get up on her knees, but it only took a glare from Shauna's cold eyes to make her crawl back over to the bed. She swallowed as her dainty hands closed around one of her owner's brown boots, her fingers nervously tugging at the shoelaces. She failed to untie them a couple of times, finally managing to after an impatient grunt from Shauna made her redouble her efforts. She pulled the sides of the shoe before gently grabbing the heel in one hand and pulling it off her owner's foot, revealing the simple black sock beneath. Holding Shauna's foot with one hand and pulling on the sock with the other, she was able to quickly take it off.

After taking the other boot off, the skaa girl looked up at her mistress. She had to admit, the noblewoman was beautiful. Despite having an athletic body with toned muscles and even visible abs, she still had an hourglass figure, with firm, large buttocks and breasts. Her black hair was long and styled in a braid that fell over the wine colored dress she wore. The girl was beautiful and she knew it, never hesitating to flaunt her body whenever she had the chance. Most other noblewomen's undergarments had more fabric than what Shauna wore most of the time.

The wine dress she wore today had a plunging neckline that showed quite a fair bit of cleavage and hugged her form, making her breasts squeeze together, standing out even more and drawing the eye towards her curves. The folds of the skirt alternated between maroon, wine and black, coming down just below her knees. A very risque dress like that probably would get all sorts of rumors started in Luthadel. Luckily for her reputation, she wasn't in Luthadel. She was at her family's farm, a couple hours away from the Central Dominance. This far away from the capital, she might as well be the Lord Ruler, especially now that the actual one was dead. Having no siblings and with both parents dead, her word was law on the farm.

Shauna leaned towards the slave girl, who immediately looked down, avoiding the icy gaze.

"Tell me, little slut. What is your name again?, she asked, pushing her feet down, forcing the skaa's arms down to the ground and putting a little of her weight on them, pining the slave's arms on the floor.

"Dai, my lady.", the girl's voice was high pitched and shy. She instinctively turned her head to the ground to try to avoid her owner's stare. Shauna reached out and grabbed the skaa's chin with soft, surprisingly delicate hands. Her violet nails dug into Dai's cheeks, eliciting a pained whimper from the girl.

"Wrong.", she said, letting go of her cheeks and slapping her across the face, throwing the slave to the ground again. Shauna gripped a fistful of Dai's hair and pulled her up to her knees with one hand, the other grabbing the girl by the chin again. "Names are for people and animals. You are neither. You are my property!", the noblewoman growled, leaning in so she was inches away from Dai's face. "Do objects have names, skaa?", she spat the word as if it was a curse. The terrified girl shook her head to the best of her ability. Apparently it was enough, as Shauna tapped her chin approvingly and let go of her hair, letting the girl slump to the ground again, her scalp feeling like it was on fire.

"Stand up!", the noblewoman ordered and the skaa obeyed as quickly as she could, not wanting to add another slap or worse to her growing list of pains. Once she shakily got on her feet, her owner looked her over, roughly spun her around and pulled her arms together painfully, holding both of her thin wrists with just one hand. Then, grabbing the collar, Shauna pulled the shirt down with ease, revealing the slave's back. It was surprisingly smooth, only a couple of white whip scars being visible, even to the noblewoman's Tin enhanced vision. With practiced ease Shauna tied Dai's hands together behind her back with the shirt, the knot tight enough to cause discomfort and make the slave unable to slip out, but not to cut off circulation or cause any major problems.

Shauna knew that the slave would never try to escape, but this wasn't about a precaution to prevent the skaa from fleeing. It was about power. Shauna delighted in the control she had over that girl. Her eyes traveled down her slave's back until they stopped at the girl's behind. It didn't fill out the pants by any means, but it was a cute bubble butt that stood out, even in the unflattering brown work trousers. The noblewoman smiled to herself as the girl jumped a little when she squeezed one of her buttocks.

"Go fetch your older brother!", Shauna ordered with a hard slap to Dai's butt that sent her step forward nd would sting for at least a few minutes.

Dai tried to ignore the predatory glances she received while she walked out of the house. The terrisman steward was the only one that didn't look at her with hunger, barely sparing a look before going back to the papers he was looking over. She kept her head down, trying to not be noticed, but it was hard, half-naked as she was. The men working on the house and fields might be skaa, but they were still men. Even though her figure wasn't the most appealing, this was still the best thing they'd see in months to come. As the red sun's light washed over her, she sped up. Worked to the bone everyday, the men in the fields probably were too tired to do anything to her, but still... She wasn't a noble, so as far as anyone was concerned, she was fair game. No one would care about a skaa girl anyway...

Luckily, finding her older brother wasn't much of a challenge. She had many siblings, but only one older than her. He was just starting his shift and looked appalled at her as she approached, but didn't ask about why she was in this situation or offer help. The mistress had quite a reputation and he knew that if he tried to help his sister, it would only get them both in trouble.

Despite that, Dai was glad that he was here. Seeing the fit young buck at her side would be enough to dissuade those that weren't too tired to advance on her. Still, the walk back into the villa was uneventful and they were back at the mistress' door before long.

"Come in and close the door behind you.", Shauna ordered, startling the two skaa. Dai's brother, Alder, had his hand raised and was about to knock when they heard her. Shrugging, he opened the door and stepped into the room. His feet, now bare since it was strictly forbidden for skaa to wear shoes inside the villa, felt the cold of the marble floor as he walked in, drinking the sight. The room was pretty, but it was the figure sitting on the bed that caught his eyes. Shauna Winterstone was gorgeous. He had seen her before, of course, but never this close. She was so breathtaking that he forgot to close the door as ordered and Dai had to do it with a shove of her hips.

As the skaa looked at her, Shauna looked him over. _'Not bad.'_ , she thought to herself. He had the same tan skin of his sister, the same delicate facial features, but that's where the resemblance ended. His hair was short and, though still shorter than herself, he was tall for a skaa. Well built, too, with muscular arms and a strong back. _'He will do.'_ , she mused to herself with a smile.

"You, buck. Sit over there.", she ordered, waving with her head to a comfortable looking chair set against one of the walls a few meters away from the bed. He obeyed immediately. "And you,", she continued, looking at Dai with a cold smile that made the girl shudder. "Crawl back to your place.", she finished, pointing down at her feet and crossing her legs.

Alder watched with growing anger as his sister awkwardly got down on her knees and waddled over to their owner. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of the chair. He hated not being able to do anything to help his younger siblings.

Shauna leaned down as the slave girl came to a stop before her, gently putting two fingers under the girl's chin and pushing up. It would be hard to make her get on her feet like that if it wasn't for the Pewter she was burning. As it was, it seemed almost effortless. She smiled, drinking the surprise and fear in Dai's eyes and seeing with her Tin enhanced vision that the brother was just as surprised. _'This will be fun!',_ she thought, gripping the girl's sides. She felt Dai tense at her touch, her enhanced senses feeling it as a ripple on the flesh.

' _Let's get you both ready, shall we?'_ , she mused, burning Brass and Zinc. They were her specialty and, as such, her touch was light as a leaf and just as hard to detect, even to full fledged Mistborn. These two skaa wouldn't know what was happening, which was perfect for her plan. She focused, Rioting their lust as her hands caressed Dai's sides, her thumbs making slow circles against her thighs while her other fingers pressed against her buttocks. She reached for the hem of the pants, grabbing it and tearing down the middle, letting it fall around the skaa's ankles to reveal her simple panties.

Shauna smiled as she looked up at the slave girl, reached forward and pressed the tip of one of her index fingers to the panties. Delighted to feel Dai squirm against her touch, she ran her finger up and down the girl's slit, pressing the underwear in just slightly. The girl was breathing heavily already and the cutest little moan escaped her lips.

"Enjoying yourself, toy?", the noblewoman asked with a smirk, looking up at the skaa's doe-like eyes. Dai couldn't answer, instead turning her face away and closed her eyes, her cheeks a bright red. Even though her cheeks burned with shame, she couldn't keep from moaning as Shauna pressed her thumb against the skaa's underwear, massaging the folds with the digit while the tip of the violet nail teased her slit. Shauna chuckled, Rioting the girl's fear as well now. Her intention was to train the girl's emotions so shame, fear and eventually pain would be inextricably linked to pleasure and she'd feel the latter whenever she felt one of the former. The noblewoman had had a lot of skaa to perfect her technique, some of them still working in the villa. Perhaps later she'd call one in, she mused to herself. A glance towards the girl's brother confirmed what she was expecting: a large bulge forcing against his brown leather trousers. Still, she had to admit that she was impressed by the size of it. He'd do perfectly.

Alder never thought he'd be aroused by one of his younger sisters. But how could he not, with the way that she squirmed against their owner's, still extremely gorgeous and scantily clad, fingers? The way her cute bubble butt thrust out as the noblewoman's thumb touched her clitoris, how she whimpered and tensed up when their mistress pulled on her panties, making the back dig into the skaa's butt crack, how her small chest bounced a little when she jumped with every touch and squeeze of their owner's hand...? It was impossible to not notice! He reached up to his collar, trying to loosen the ash and dirt stained work shirt he was wearing without success. Why was this room so damn hot?!

Shauna giggled to herself as she saw the skaa boy squirm on his seat, still not daring to make a move but clearly affected by the girls' erotic display. She herself was getting quite a bit wet. The skaa girl, Dai or Dia or whatever her name was, was just too cute! So cute, in fact, that Shauna was having second thoughts about her plan. But no, she had spent way too long planning this, even since before the Lord Ruler's death. At first she had this really complicated plan with lots of moving parts, but his death had eased things along immensely, thanks to no one being there to enforce his edicts. And even if there were, she could take anyone but a Steel Inquisitor, and she was pretty sure that they'd be fairly busy and or dead for the time being.

So she kept burning Brass, focusing on Soothing the skaa girl's pleasure just enough so she wouldn't be able to cum, no matter what. Shauna smiled to herself as she saw the girl frown and sweat. She could tell that the skaa wanted to move, but was too afraid and ashamed to do anything, depending exclusively on Shauna's fingers and good will. Dai did manage to make cute little needy whimpers, however, wordlessly begging for release. Satisfied with her plaything, Shauna shifted focus to the brother. This is where the plan got tricky, for it was about to be out of her control. And that was what made it so exciting.

She took a deep breath and glanced to the skaa brother. Focusing on him, she flared Zinc and Brass, Rioting his anger at her and his lust immensely at the same time that she Soothed his inhibition, fear and complacence, taking care to leave his anger high enough for him to be violent, but overtaken by lust enough that he'd rather show her his anger in a less murderous way.

With a satisfied smile she saw his eyes widen and he got up, fuming with anger. Striding over to the two women, he shoved his sister forward, making her fall at Shauna's side with a yelp, bouncing a little on the soft mattress. Then he turned to Shauna and backhanded her with all his strength. She could have quite literally broken his hand on her cheek if she flared or even just burned Pewter, but didn't. Instead, she flared Tin. Immediately she was overwhelmed. She felt a thousand smells, each powerful enough to drown every other, but all still just as vivid. Sweat and arousal were the strongest ones, but also perfume, sickeningly sweet, and candles burning. She heard the hand as it moved towards her as well as the heartbeats from the two skaa, she heard footsteps far from the room. She saw every single detail of the scene with perfect clarity. She felt the faint breeze on her skin, the heat of the room almost unbearable now. And when the skaa's hand hit her, she felt pain. Oh, she felt pain. The usual sting was multiplied tenfold, the pain becoming a white-red searing in her mind that drove almost everything else away, consuming her thoughts for a moment. One thought remained, however, and she Rioted her own pleasure. The not-so-small jolt she got from being in this situation of danger, completely unable to control it, became a wave and then a flood. The searing pain mixed with the wave of pleasure, one becoming indistinguishable from the other. Her nipples immediately stiffened against the fabric of the bra and it took all of her willpower to not cum on the spot.

She dimmed her Tin, returning it to a normal burn. That had been intense! Way more than she had expected. She was slumped on the bed, breathing in short, shallow gasps. But she had very little time to recover, as the skaa brother shoved a hand onto her silken hair and, wrapping her lustrous, well groomed strands around his arm with indifference, pulled her up by them. To her Tin enhanced senses, it was like a needle of pure hot white fire pierced her scalp for each strand he was holding. She raised herself up to her knees, her eyes closed and squinted, a whimper of pain leaving her lips. Dai, finally recovering from the shove, gasped in surprise.

"Al... Alder! Wha... What are you doing?!", she asked in a desperate whisper, her eyes wide with fear. Her brother growled, not taking his eyes off of the woman he held by the hair.

"I'm tired of this bitch ordering me around. Ordering us around! I'm tired of being treated like trash!", he almost shouted, looking back at Shauna with such pure anger that she felt genuinely afraid for her life for a second, before his eyes unabashedly moved down to her breasts. She could almost feel his lust. ' _Now it is time for the most exciting part!',_ she thought to herself as he let her go and Rioted her own fear, at the same time Soothing her pride, her calm and her certainty.

And just like that, she was terrified. She had created a monster, far too powerful to stop. She had failed, things had gotten way too out of control. Not even if she burned Pewter and Atium would she be able to get out of this now, the skaa was too strong!

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want.", she asked, her tone much different to the haughty orders she issued before, genuine terror in her voice. Alder sneered and gripped her neck, making her gag.

"You'll do anything I want _and_ I'm going to hurt you, slut!", he growled, roughly squeezing one of her breasts to prove his point, drawing another whimper from her. Though her allomancy was forgotten by now, Shauna flared Tin and Zinc subconsciously. Each finger of his strong hand became a welt of metal: burning hot and inexorably strong, the palm forcing her nipple against the breast as heavy as a punch. And with that flared her pleasure, each line of pain making her sex clench in need, a jolt of pleasure running through her body.

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up so their faces were inches apart. "You are mine now! Mine!", he growled, roughly kissing her. Out of fear, she parted her lips, submitting to his kiss in hopes that he wouldn't hurt her if she did. She couldn't deny, however, that a spark of pleasure joined her loins as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, his kiss hungry and dominating. Alder bit down on her lip, leaving a painful mark before pulling away.

"And you.", he said, turning to Dai. She winced, trying to seem smaller. "Get ready, because you are next!", he said, reaching over and squeezing one of his sister's butt cheeks with his free hand. She yelped but nodded subserviently, though she couldn't believe that she getting was aroused by her own brother.

"It's time to show you your true place in the world, scum!", he said, looking back at Shauna who cowered slightly, though her breath was heavy and her cheeks were flushed. He gripped the front of her dress and ripped it open down the middle with a satisfying sound, shoving apart the halves to reveal her dark purple bodice. With a frustrated grunt, he ripped those too, his movements wilder. As the fabric gave, the noblewoman's supple breasts jumped onto his view and he laughed scornfully.

"You are enjoying this, you whore!", he accused, squeezing one of her tits painfully, making Shauna bounce on the bed with the pain. Her cheeks went redder and she turned away, unable to face his eyes. It was true. Even though she was a virgin, she was a whore. She enjoyed teasing others, misleading men and women, playing with them and then throwing them away when they were boring. How could she ever have been proud of that?, he gave her breasts another squeeze. "How many have you fucked, cum rag?", he asked in a demanding tone.

She winced at the term, but her sex stirred needily. She always enjoyed being called names and now, with Tin active and Zinc Rioting her pleasure, it was even better. When she did not respond immediately, he slapped her across the face, making her yelp in pain.

"None, sir!", she didn't know how to treat a skaa respectfully, so she went with how she'd seen skaa treat noblemen. "I...", she looked away, ashamed, but he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look back. "I'm a virgin.", she admitted in a sliver of voice, looking down. This made Alder double his efforts, grabbing the hems of her short dress and pulling them up, revealing her thick thighs and the lace black panties she wore. With a hungry smile he grabbed them by the thinnest part and pulled it to the side, ripping them in one smooth movement and drawing a cry from Shauna as the fabric dug into her side. He smirked judgmentally at her as he felt how wet they were and she could only look away in response. He grabbed her legs and forced them apart painfully.

"A bitch like you doesn't deserve to be fucked wet, but do not get used to it!", he growled. She nodded, her loins stirring at the promise. Alder reached into his pants and pulled his cock free. Both Shauna's and Dai's eyes widened at the sight. It was big and thick, dripping with pre.

Shauna drew a deep breath as he lined his cock against the slick entrance to her sex, instinctively closing her eyes. A harsh slap to her breasts made her open them again with a moan, pain and pleasure flaring, inextricably linked.

"Don't dare look away from your owner as he takes you!", he whispered, leaning close to her, their noses touching. He grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head, keeping them there with one hand holding her wrists. "And don't dare cum without my permission!", he added, thrusting his hips with all his strength.

An explosion of pain and pleasure overtook her as his member thrust into her sex, breaking her hymen. She clenched instinctively, the movement sending a second wave of pain across her body. She was too tight for him to go all the way in in just one thrust, but she could feel every single vein and imperfection on the skaa... on her owner's cock, from a small nub on the underside to the way it curved slightly to his right. She howled in pain, the scream rising in pitch as he thrust again, burying more of his bitch breaker into her. This was too much and her sex squeezed his member as she orgasmed, the Tin enhanced waves of pleasure blanking her mind of anything but the feeling of the thick cock inside of her and the mix of pleasure and pain washing over her.

She was brought back to reality with a painful slap to her breasts that made her jump, the movement sending a wave of pain from her sex. The skaa... Her owner had let go of her wrists and was holding onto her sides.

"What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Cumming?", he growled, punctuating every word with a thrust that drew another yelp of pain from her.

"I'm sorry, master!", she managed to whimper in between gasps for air and heavy breaths. She had seen some skaa refer to their masters like that when they needed to show even more respect than normal "It won't happen again, I promise!", she almost screamed as his girth forced her walls apart, making them conform to its shape.

"Good.", he growled with another thrust that made her breasts bounce. "Because next time it happens, I'm tying you up in the fields and you are only getting out once every skaa has fucked you!", he grunted, settling into a hard and fast rhythm of thrusting back and forth into her. She winced at the threat, half due to fear, half due to anticipation.

With a glance to the side, he saw that lust had overtaken shame and fear. Dai was desperately rubbing her legs together and humping the bed, trying for any kind of release since her hands were still tied up. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She noticed him looking and stopped humping, though her legs still rubbed together.

"Sit on her face, dumbass!", he told her sister in between grunts of effort. He was getting close to climax already, the noblewoman's pussy was just so tight!

Dai looked at him for a moment, but seeing his glare, winced and got up on her knees, crawling over to Shauna's head and kneeling on top of her. Shauna, driven by lust as she felt a second orgasm building thanks to the violent fucking, reached up with her teeth and, catching the fabric, pulled it to the side. It took her a few tries, but finally her senses were overwhelmed by the slave girl's sex. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, overwhelming everything else as her nether lips got closer to Shauna's mouth. Her own lips touched the pink folds and she immediately thrust her tongue out, hungrily lapping at Dai's sex.

The skaa girl moaned loudly as she felt the wet tongue go into her sex, fully sitting down on Shauna's face. Immediately she squealed as something forced the fabric of her panties into her butt crack, pressing uncomfortably against her tight pucker. It took her a second to realize it was the noblewoman's nose.

A painful slap to the tits drew her attention back to her brother.

"What I told this slut works for you too. You cum before I let you, I'm letting every skaa in this plantation have their way with you!", he said in grunts. She nodded, terrified. There was a glint in his eyes that told her he wasn't joking. She shifted forward, feeling Shauna's nose stop pressuring against her asshole, and placed her hands on the noblewoman's breasts for support, mashing them.

Shauna lapped at Dai's sex with more enthusiasm and lust than skill, but the girl's cute moans made her happy to be doing it. As the skaa shifted forward, she drew a deep breath, thankful. The weight of the slave girl on her breasts wasn't painful, exactly, but it was uncomfortable enough to arouse her. The skaa boy's thrusts were growing faster and more erratic, each movement on her sore sex numbing her senses with pain and pleasure. She whimpered against Dai's folds. She wasn't sure she'd be able to last much longer without another orgasm.

Fear of what would happen if she did took her. Images of herself, bent over and tied on a fence, being fucked by all kinds of skaa, from teenagers to the elders, flashed on her mind. It was more arousing than she thought it'd be.

A sudden warmth snapped her back to reality. It started on her sex and then moved up, filling her thoroughly. Alder was cumming inside her, she realized after a moment. With a cry of relief, he drew back, a string of cum still connecting his member to her sex as more of his seed seeped out of her pussy and onto the bed. He rested his cock, sticky with her arousal and his cum, on her belly and glared at Dai, humping Shauna's face desperately. Both girls were trying to stave off their orgasms, afraid of angering him.

"Cum for your owner, slaves.", he ordered. And they did with loud cries. Dai's knees gave and she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Shauna tried to recover her breath, the second orgasm clearing her mind a little. Before she could recover, however, the skaa boy climbed into the bed with them and possessively wrapped an arm around each, pulling them closer. They obediently got closer, Dai hugging her big brother and snuggling against his side and Shauna against the other, her sex pressed against his leg.


End file.
